


Egg Snack

by BastardoftheEarth



Series: Egg breakfast [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: armpit - Freeform, spiderman tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: angst





	Egg Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Your

Kel’thuzad wheeze screamed as he stroked Arthas’s armpits, the sweat and grease dripping onto the floor and into his Valentino bag. Arthas cried so hard he shidded and farded and pissed and camed in his lich King pants. 

Kelthuzad Hhhhhh He firmly grasped the Arthas by his neck folds and said “God youre Arthas.” 

Arthas immediately said “e” and Cried. Incinviel his horse made a horse noise and Arthas was a side of lust. 

Geralt witcher 3 from the witcher 3 Opened his existence and caressed Arthas’s eyebrow with his teeth. Ugh. 

Varian flew in threw the window, suddenly Jaina walked in the door and Kelthuzad wheeze screamed. “Who where” he moaned. 

“world of Warcraft” groaned Varian from world of warcraft. Var


End file.
